


Noi*

by Sasha_Holler



Series: Orchid Child [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasha_Holler/pseuds/Sasha_Holler
Summary: История, которая меня завораживает - чуть-чуть приоткрытая шкатулка с юностью Гертруды Капельпут, такой мне видится ее придуманная жизнь (придуманная, может, не только мной, но в некотором роде и ей самой).Сюжет намекает на то, что Гертруда была совсем молоденькой в то время, когда у нее, прелестной девочки, появился ребенок, и стоит только вообразить, как замыкался их маленький мирок с течением времени, чтобы потом вышло то, что вышло.И вообще я очень люблю эту тему.Эту болезненную, прекрасную, страшную сказку о маленьком принце в злом королевстве и его маленькой маме.





	

Как ни пыталась домовладелица казаться грозной, со второго буквально взгляда становилось очевидно, до чего это большое, сердитое и унылое существо. Эта тоскливая злоба так распарила ее лицо, что оно разжижилось и провисло в подбородке до самой первой пуговицы на блузке. Гертруда сразу решила, что потолки будут казаться гораздо выше, когда она останется одна, и желтая Джомолунгма хозяйкиного шиньона не будет угрожать шелушащейся штукатурке.  
Но сейчас она нарочно стояла, вытягивая скорбную паузу, в течение которой утюжила новую жилицу своим чугунным взглядом. Даже пол проседал от того, как она очевидно тяготилась своим одолжением, дружеской услугой уважаемым знакомым, которые умолили, разумеется, отдавая себе отчет о щепетильности собственной просьбы…  
Вздохи рождались в ней как эхо ветра в пещере. Они ощущались все сразу, массой, припасенные лично для нее, Гертруды Капельпут. Она вообразила, как они выдаются ей порциями каждый день, триста шестьдесят пять дней, год, пять, десять…  
\- Вы должны понимать, чего мне стоило, мисс Хм-м…  
Ничего, я твое имя тоже нипочем не запомню, подумала Гертруда и мелко переступила с ноги на ногу. Деревянный пол отозвался вздохом и кряхтением, одна доска отчетливо просела под носком туфельки. Сквозь легкий шум собственных размышлений она едва различала густой речитатив – ей явно зачитывали какие-то домовые догмы. Услышала она только последнее.  
\- …и, разумеется, никаких мужчин.  
Гертруда насилу отвела свои бледные глаза от заинтриговавшего ее пятна на обоях (оно напоминало о чем-то) и обратила их к хозяйке. Та пошевелила своим пеликановым мешком, как-то без конца оседая, будто постоянно потихоньку сдувалась. Гертруде захотелось, чтобы она уже поскорее ушла и сдулась где-нибудь в другом месте. В горле ее вскипел тот особенный дребезжащий детский смешочек, от которого млели когда-то ее разнообразные ухажеры.  
\- Ну а вы сами-то не думаете… - она указала взглядом на свой животик, слегка подпирающий тонкое пальто. - ...что с меня уже довольно... мужчин?  
Хозяйка как-то излишне быстро пособирала все свои драпировки и кинулась было за дверь, не осилив такой вопиющей откровенности, с какой Гертруда выпятила и обхихикала то, о чем следовало бы, по ее мнению, только молчать и молиться. Но вдогонку ей прилетел гертрудин голосок, заставивший ее остановиться.  
\- Я слегка пропустила, но ведь здесь можно курить?  
Можно было сказать, что она и нарочно спросила. На утвердительный ответ намекали и пятнистая табачная побелка на потолке, и характерно прожженный подлокотник пышного желтого кресла, да и запах тоже. А в общих чертах, в этой квартире не только курить было не жалко, но и, например, лошадь завести.  
Однако же, на лицо хозяйки посмотреть стоило.  
\- Ах, ну, - Гертруда поставила на пол свой единственный саквояжик (маленький, куда все влезло, потому что всего у нее было по два. Два платья, две пары чулок и так далее. И одно из двух все сейчас было на ней) и стала снимать перчатки, забавляясь тем, что хотя бы еще разок вынудила эту женщину взглянуть на ее живот. - Доктор сказал мне, если новость была внезапной, курите как курили. Бросить будет вреднее.  
Оставшись одна, она первым делом закурила и, не снимая своего розового пальто и такого же беретика, неспешно прошлась по квартирке вдоль всех стен. Насчитала немного.  
\- Ну ничего… Жить здесь можно. Она же живет, - Гертруда вздохнула, окурив дымом то самое обойное пятно, к которому как раз приблизилась. В будущем, вспоминая этот момент, она дивилась на то, что ей и вправду так показалось. Что там можно было жить. А самая первая практическая потребность, которую она удовлетворила тотчас - пошла и купила патефон. Ей даже было неведомо, сколько денег в той пачке, что ей сунули в карман, когда выставляли за ворота. Там же торчала неровно оторванная с краю газетная полоска с номером счета на ее имя. Даже фамильной бумаги пожалели.  
Зато в магазинчике она не торговалась, выложила всю стоимость подержанного патефончика и двух пластинок, и отправилась домой, отягощенная коробкой и полегчавшая на треть стопки банкнот. Они все оказались мелкого достоинства, как, впрочем, и те, кто их выдавал.  
Поставив патефон на балансирующую тумбочку, Гертруда завела одну из двух пластинок и под утешительный унылый скрип аккордеона подошла к окну, на котором снаружи годами оседала никем не притесняемая готэмская грязища. Хотя, она давно заметила, что все прочие окна здесь такие же, и жирные клинья этой грязи покрывают практически все стекла, въедаются в швы, клоками висят на лопастях вентиляторов и решетках воздуховодов.  
\- Мы очень даже справимся, - вслух сказала она и привстала на цыпочки, а затем и вовсе согнула одну ногу, балансируя на одном лишь носочке, чтобы дотянуться до высокой ручки окна и открыть створку. Каков бы ни был воздух Готэма, сейчас он был ей здорово необходим - из-за того, что эту комнату не проветривали, возможно, вообще никогда.  
В процессе ей даже пришлось немного встать коленкой на подоконник и почти повиснуть на ручке всем весом, чтобы дряхлая щелястая рама наконец разомкнулась, створка потянулась, с кряканьем отстала и распахнулась, увлекая за собой Гертруду, болтавшуюся на ней, словно шелковая тряпочка. Победно пискнув, она спрыгнула и отряхнула руки, не заметив, что на ее розовом платье в районе колена теперь темнело серо-коричневое пятно табачной пыли с подоконника.  
\- Ну, подружка, жить-то здесь вполне можно, правда? - воскликнула она, подбоченившись, и вздрогнула, когда аккордеон в патефоне вдруг страшно заскрежетал, так, как совершенно не должен был.  
Когда воздух снаружи хлынул внутрь, размешивая этот вековой бескислородный пыльный суп, за ее спиной, удивительным образом попадая в ноты, застонал, освобожденно вздохнул и развалился шкаф.

\- ...и это с вашей стороны было бы ужасно мило - уложиться в два дня, - сказала она в телефон как можно радостнее, может даже и выкрикнула на волне.  
\- Хорошо, - отозвалась трубка после паузы. - Хотя, это поразительно - как вы, в вашем положении…  
\- В моем положении, миссис Вэ, я в городе знаю только два адреса, - щебетнула Гертруда еще слаще. - Этот и ваш.

Через день поблекшее желтое такси отъехало от тротуара, где Гертруда стояла, приставив руку козырьком к глазам и высматривая наверху окошко своей квартиры. Одна рука была занята саквояжиком, потому коробка с патефоном стояла на асфальте  
В последующие годы эта картинка еще повторится. Она будет каждый раз стоять на тротуаре перед новым крыльцом, постепенно обрастая вещами, пока в конце концов не найдет свою последнюю гавань, входя в нее в окружении картонок, сундуков, коробок, узлов и абажуров.  
И это случится, обязательно случится, только намного позже.

Как и сама квартира, эта домовладелица уже не была такой удушающей, к счастью. Короткие рыжие волосы лежали на черепе войлочным шлемом, в ушах болтались стеклярусные серьги, и Гертруда без труда уловила сигаретный след поверх парфюмированного мыла.  
\- ...к гостям я совершенно непридирчива, но лишь одно правило я бы просила соблюдать неукоснительно. Никаких мужчин, мисс...  
\- Капельпут. О, - она махнула рукой и погладила живот. - Единственная гостья, которую я тут вскоре приведу, вашего правила не нарушит. И уж я надеюсь, очень долго!  
\- А почему вы так уверены, что это девочка? - заинтересовалась хозяйка. Ее полностью нарисованные зеленоватые брови внушали Гертруде надежду. Она заулыбалась с большим вдохновением, готовая вполне поделиться своими соображениями.  
\- А вы посмотрите на живот. Он же круглый, прямо идеальные пол-кругляшка, как будто я дыню проглотила. Я все-все насчет этого прочитала. К тому же, я начала налегать на эклеры, да так, что эта малышка просто должна на выходе держать в ручке пару оберточных бумажек, которые я проглотила в горячке. Не-ет, я чувствую, это еще одна сладкоежка.  
\- Вы что-нибудь до этого знали о детях? - спросила хозяйка несколько озадаченно, оглядывая ее сверху-донизу. Она и сама была невелика ростом, но в жилице ее насчитывалось на глазок где-то пять футов и три дюйма с каблучками и беретиком, а без них, стало быть, и того меньше. В самом деле, совершенная полусфера живота до того выделялась на ее легком, худощавом, почти детском тельце, что можно было бы даже заподозрить, что едва сформировавшаяся старшеклассница зачем-то вправду подвязывает там половинку дыни.  
\- Да и в самом деле, - по-прежнему весело добавила Гертруда Капельпут, хотя глаза ее блеснули весьма ехидно. - Ну вы вообразите мужчину, который за мной приволокнется, на это глядя.  
Тут она не соврала. Будущая мисс Капельпут-младшая уже разок ее даже выручила. В тот вечер, когда она еще не съехала с первой квартиры, но уже не имела сил там оставаться лишнюю минуту, ей в голову пришло поторчать в кинотеатре, на самом последнем сеансе.  
Ряд, посреди которого она устроилась, был совершенно пуст, ввиду малой заполненности всего зала, и ее минут через пятнадцать с двух сторон обсели двое с совершенно очевидными рожами. От их кожаных курток пахло дымом и ворсом, от зубов - закисшим табаком и желудками.  
\- Эй, малышечка, - стали они ее уговаривать, понижая голоса до теплой солености. - Как тебя зовут, миленькая? А? Такая хорошенькая и одна. Кино-то скучное. Давай пошли с нами, всяко веселей будет. Чушь одна, а не кино, мы его видали. Давай пошли, крошечка. Да мы тебе расскажем, чего там дальше было...  
И так далее, и так далее, в этом же духе. Редкие головы в зале поворачивались к ним с вялым недовольством на шум, но освещаемые экраном лица гертрудиных ухажеров как-то стимулировали их повернуться обратно.  
\- Слушай, чего ты с ней разводишь, - наконец не выдержал один, небритый и квадратномордый, как компактный телевизор. - Сколько она там весит, фунтов сто? Бери и айда.  
Второй, толстоватый и белокурый, как херувим-переросток, просунул одну руку ей под спину, а второй хватанул за живот, чтобы, видимо, так и вытащить ее из кресла. Гертруда успела взвизгнуть, когда он отпрянул, как ошпаренный, и зачем-то вытер ладони о куртку.  
\- Твою мать! Это чего у тебя?  
\- Дочь, - честно ответила она. - Ну… еще не вся.  
\- Чтоб тебя, чокнутая… Сказала б что ли, - почему-то совсем скуксился херувим и стал неловко боком выбираться из ряда. - Пошли, Боб.  
Гертруда всегда припоминала этот случай, когда заставала этот фильм по телевидению. 

А потом она вдруг опухла. Это случилось как-то в один момент и абсолютно чудовищно. Гертруда просто встала утром, сунула ногу в домашнюю туфельку и поняла, что не может этого проделать так легко. Ступня не лезла даже наполовину.  
В зеркале от летучей тоненькой девочки в пене кудрей осталась только пена. Глаза потонули в отечных розовых веках, уголки губ - в раздутых щеках, каждый палец смахивал на мюнхенскую белую колбаску с ноготком.  
Гертруда прикрыла один глаз, раскрыла, то же повторила с другим. Ткани ее тела были натянуты до такого предела, казалось, если невзначай ткнуть ногтем в лицо или еще куда, наружу брызнет белый мыльный раствор. С оханьем переступая по квартире, Гертруда, до сего дня не ведавшая ни тошноты, ни болей, ни мучений с запахами, хныкала и шмыгала мокрым носом, избегая любых зеркальных плоскостей на пути. Она чувствовала себя тяжелой и белой, неустойчивой, мягкой, каким-то огромным набухшим волдырем, выросшим поверх Гертруды Капельпут, и было совершенно непонятно, почему ее бесхлопотный живот вдруг решил так с ней поступить в концу седьмого месяца. Как назло, именно сегодня она намеревалась навестить свой банковский счет, накануне просадив последние доллары на миниатюрный комодик для косметики и украшений. Он был обит внутри лиловым атласом, и у него все полочки отъезжали вправо, раскрываясь пирамидкой. То есть, жалеть тут было совершенно не о чем.  
Ей пришлось попросить у домовладелицы ботинки, в которых она обычно выходила прогуливать своего песика в дождливую погоду. В собственную обувь ноги попросту не втискивались, руки в перчатки тоже. Однако же, одолевая улицы города в расстегнутом пальто, неспешным пингвиньим шагом, неунывающая Гертруда со смехом подумала о том, что теперь уж ей можно ходить по мрачным переулкам хоть в три часа ночи. Встреться ей даже знаменитый маньяк, которого все не могла изловить готэмская полиция (то ли все один, то ли каждый раз разный), удрал бы в ночь, визжа и наступая себе на шнурки. 

За оставшиеся два месяца она успела снова сменить квартиру, устав от бесконечного запаха штукатурки - домовладелица ни с того ни с сего затеяла бесконечный ремонт холла и вспоминала о нем от случая к случаю, приглашая рабочих в какие-то совершенно непрогнозируемые даты. В остальное время раздувшейся, как пузырь с растаявшим льдом, Гертруде приходилось переползать через ведра, валики, стремянки и мешки, прибитые пылью и мелом.  
В день переезда она взошла на свой этаж в три приема - сначала дотащила саквояж и патефон, затем - комодик и чемодан, а последним и новый сундук.  
Выпустив ручку сундука в квартире, Гертруда выпрямилась, отряхнула ладони о новый коричневый плащ, похожий на чехол для афишной тумбы, поправила на плече сумочку и пошла в больницу рожать ребенка.  
Идти пришлось всего несколько кварталов - при выборе новой квартиры она это учитывала.  
В больнице ее сначала не совсем поняли - одну, с сумочкой, в которой лежали помада, портсигар, документы и свернутая пачка купюр мелкого достоинства.  
\- Почему вы именно решили, что сейчас пора? - удивлялась сестричка, встретившая ее в холле.  
\- Потому что с меня хватит, - ответила Гертруда, закатила глаза и упала на пол.

Это потом она уже узнала, что с нею повозились. Чуть больше, чем при рядовом случае, чуть меньше, чем при чудесном спасении. Все тут ее жалели, а она в глубине души считала, что ей здорово повезло. Все самое сложное проспала. Но она и с самого начала не представляла себе роды, как она будет лежать и все это чувствовать. Надеялась, что все случится как-то само собой, как и все в ее жизни.  
Когда же она очнулась, с трудом размыкая слипшиеся ресницы и перекатывая набрякшую голову по подушке, до нее донесся голос:  
\- Ну, вот и вы, слава Богу. С мальчиком тоже все будет в порядке. Скоро мы его принесем.  
\- Не-ет, - протянула Гертруда, морщась и отворачивая лицо, но почему-то не имея сил перевернуться набок. Так и лежала, почему-то с поднятыми и сжатыми в кулачки руками, словно младенец, все силясь убрать лицо дальше, дальше, даже мимо подушки. Ужасно болело что-то внизу в теле, даже виделось ей как красная болящая дуга. - - Не надо… Это не мое.  
“Это шок” сказал чей-то голос рядом, такой самодовольно-спокойный, что захотелось его треснуть  
\- Мое несите… мое, - пробормотала Гертруда и опять отключилась.  
Но принесли они то, что заявили.  
Гертруда, получив в руки сверток, смотрела на него долго, в процессе поднимая одну бровь все выше и выше. В жизни ей не приходилось еще видеть настолько крошечных детей, и то, что внутри, даже на человека-то было пока не очень похоже. Если б он беспрестанно не гримасничал, морща и без того скукоженное малюсенькое лицо, то и вовсе был бы похож на гигантский леденец.  
\- Ну ты проныра… - сказала она наконец, усмехаясь. - Притворялся дынькой и требовал эклеров.  
Медсестра, только что вручившая ей ребенка, моргнула и приоткрыла рот, но вмиг передумала и закрыла. Ей еще давно показалось, что Гертруда сумасшедшая, но вроде бы она не выглядела буйной и не пыталась никому причинить вреда. Этого было достаточно муниципальной больнице, чтобы не лезть в чужие дела. 

В течение года Гертруда успела сменить еще одну квартиру. Из предыдущей ее попросту выставили, потому как весь дом единодушно больше не мог выносить их крошечное семейство даже на самом верхнем этаже с выходом под крышу.  
А все потому что он орал.  
Отоспавшись, видно, в самые первые дни своей жизни, маленький Освальд раскрыл свой маленький розовый рот и стал выводить такие симфонические концерты, что Гертруда с тех пор дольше считала ложки в ящике, чем часы, в которые ей удалось нормально поспать. Патефон вместе с комодиком для косметики стоял нераспакованным возле обувной полки, потому что она потеряла потребность в звуках и смысл в нанесении краски на лицо, утонувшее в естественных зеленоватых тенях и местами провалившееся в череп от новой худобы.  
Освальд почти все время ревел и голосил. Тревожные перерывы на кормление и сон только прибавляли громкости следующим сеансам изнуряющего, бесконечного, душеубийственного детского вопля. Гертруда показывала его докторам. Снова. И снова. Не осталось ни одного сантиметра гертрудиного сына, который не перетрясли бы эти мужественные люди, но в конце концов все дружно развели резиновыми руками и отпустили их домой совсем - “ждать, пока это закончится”.  
В десятом часу вечера Гертруда сидела на стуле возле деревянного манежика, опираясь на край рукой и щекой, и немигающими тусклыми глазами смотрела, как ребенок, не так давно уже научившийся самостоятельно садиться на попку, сидит теперь на этой попке и орет. Надрывается как за двадцать баксов или из любви к искусству. Казалось, его даже занимали новые возможности вертикального положения в деле извлечения звуков.  
Она его уже покормила. Проверила пеленки (не единожды). Спела все колыбельные, включая ту, в которой солдат застрелил ребенка уже в конце-то концов.** Пытаясь отвлечь, показала от безысходности не только все его игрушки и погремушки, но и все содержимое косметического комодика по очереди (вот и пригодился). Максимальная польза от ее стараний сводилась к тому, что он переставал захлебываться своим неистовым ревом и начинал голосить чуть более монотонно и даже временами мелодично. Во всяком случае, ей так уже начало казаться силою привычки.  
Она все смотрела на зареванную пятнистую мордочку, на рот, искривленный крохотной и горестной восьмеркой, и понимала, до чего оказалась к этому всему не готова. Она потому и настраивалась на девочку - интуитивно была уверена, что отпочкует еще одну маленькую Гертруду в кудряшках, и они будут как две куклы, побольше и поменьше, станут надевать ленты и платьица, дурачиться и танцевать под патефон, балансировать на шаткой их жизни, как две канатоходицы с пузатыми зонтиками, а потом маленькая Гертруда вырастет и будет таскать у большой пудру, они будут путать, где чьи чулки, хихикать над бородавчатыми мужскими затылками в театре и…  
А теперь получившийся мальчик, маленький, носатенький, с черным пухом на вытянутой голове, выглядел так, будто она его не родила, а выкрала из гнезда под карнизом крыши. Изумительный, конечно, коктейль намешался из непутевых родителей каким-то образом, но кто же теперь виноват?  
Кто виноват, что ей пришлось узнать слишком много новой информации о мальчиках, особенно о детях-мальчиках - чего она бы в жизни не узнала в других обстоятельствах. Кто виноват в том, что она не этого хотела, приезжая в большой город в девятнадцать лет, полная мечтаний, девочка тонконогая, бегущая по полосатым пешеходным дорожкам, кружащаяся в кудрях, в мыльных пузырях, в надутых юбках. Кто виноват в том, что она его в себя не приглашала, да и в мир этот тоже. Но она же теперь старалась. Честно старалась, очень, изо всех сил старалась, ну что же тогда было не так?

На прогулке менялось мало что. Погода в городе всегда была с припуском на город. Хорошая - для этого города. Плохая - ну как всегда в этом городе. Ужасная - ну даже для этого города ужасная, просто караул кричи.  
Вот в этот день была хорошая, листья в парке где-то еще желтели пенками, не все втоптанные в асфальт и жидкие лысые газоны, даже ветра не было. Гертруда катила коляску, шагая как сомнамбула, глядя куда-то и не мигая, а из коляски торчал ребенок все с теми же звуковыми заявлениями. Им навстречу попадались другие люди с колясками, какие-то расслабленные инопланетяне, их обгоняли еще люди с колясками, недоуменно оборачивались и косились на этот выездной концерт, но не лезли не в свои дела, да и слава богу. Объяснять было долго и невозможно, она бы легла и умерла от одной перспективы.  
Это она тоже не так себе представляла. Прогулки с колясочкой под осенним золотым листопадом, ничего не обещающие улыбки глазеющим мужчинам, ветерок, развевающий волосы и юбки… Непременно должен был тут появиться продавец шариков, почему бы нет, она бы купила лиловый и привязала к ручке коляски, чтобы ребенок увидел и пришел в восторг...  
Она натерла ногу новыми осенними туфлями и хромала ровно на ту же сторону, что и коляска - разболтанное колесо саботажничало, скрипело, прерывало ровный ход, отчего не был в восторге ни тот, кто коляску везет, ни тот, кто в ней едет.  
Гертруда в конце концов приземлилась в изнеможении на скамейку и просто стала монотонно качать ручку. Результат был все равно один - то есть никакого - а нога зато отдыхала. Очнулась она через некоторое время (возможно, через пару минут, а возможно через все пятнадцать), поняв, что задремала, положив лоб на костяшки руки. Теперь сон для нее был - что запретное наслаждение для извращенца: короткое, урывками, где попало и всегда недостаточно.  
Оглядевшись, Гертруда вздрогнула от неожиданности - рядом, на расстоянии человек двух средней комплекции, сидела громоздкая темнокожая дама в пальто невыразимо прекрасного синего цвета (Гертруде бы такое сукно, она бы еще лучше сделала) и премилой шляпке в тон, но уже недостаточно осенней. Когда гертрудин взгляд ее коснулся, дама посмотрела в ответ, затем глянула на ревущего ребенка, но без следа раздражения отвернулась и вновь продолжила созерцать что-то внутри себя. Вероятно, там много помещалось, чтобы так нескучно было вглядываться, подумала Гертруда с симпатией и вдруг сказала вслух:  
\- Послушайте, дорогая, а у вас есть дети?  
\- У меня-то? А-аха, - протянула ее соседка тем тоном, что предельно ясно обозначал ее противоречивое отношение к предмету беседы. То есть, дети у нее явно были, и она совершенно на их счет не заблуждалась. И в то же время, в этом чудилось некое самоотверженное материнское смирение.  
\- Как вы думаете, почему он все время плачет? - Гертруда взялась за ручку коляски обеими руками и положила подбородок между ними, из-за чего голос ее стал сдавленным и еще более детским.  
\- Почему? - дама пожала круглыми плечами, еще раз посмотрела на Освальда и совершенно серьезным басовитым голосом, без тени сарказма, продолжила. - Откуда же нам знать. Почему человек плачет? А ты бы, голубушка, если родилась, не просясь, вот в это… - она обвела глазами пейзаж перед собой, заключив его в воображаемую овальную рамку этого объясняющего взгляда. - Тоже плакала бы. Может, он уже понимает, куда угодил, да и как надолго.  
Сколько времени прошло, Гертруда даже не знала - почувствовала только, как скамейка слегка просела, а потом выровнялась под ней, когда она осталась одна, с дикими немигающими глазами, горячая, как ошпаренная. Кровь будто взорвалась внутри нее, окатив кожу с изнанки, внутри что-то расходилось, раздавалось с болью, расправлялась каждая кость ее в горсточку сжатой грудной клетки, и ни выдохнуть было, ни вдохнуть от осознания, что туман, в котором она жила последние месяцы, вдруг уплотнился, сжался вокруг нее и вытолкнул вверх, как пробку, чтобы она вылетела, поднялась и увидела...  
Увидела все.  
Она смотрела на своего ребенка, который будто бы впервые появился тут прямо сейчас. Почему только сейчас? Она увидела и поняла, когда ей сказали. Случайности сыпались в ее жизнь как конфеты в мешок и определяли ее, а она все хотела закономерностей там, где их точно быть не могло. Принимала как должное одно и отказывалась от другого. Человек плакал, а она не пыталась и не хотела его понять.  
У нее не было никого, и не с кем было поговорить, и никто ей ничего про это не объяснил. Никто ее не предупредил о том, что это может случиться, что любовь может просто зреть в тебе как маслянистое семя или аппендикс, а потом лопнуть и разлиться в один миг.  
Горло, замкнутое на ключ, открылось у нее в секунду, она выдернула малыша из коляски, изрядно его перепугав, кажется, и прижала к себе. Потом неловко расстегнула пальто одной рукой и вдобавок еще обернула его полами, ужасно судорожно и сладко разрыдавшись прямо ему на голову, целуя ее онемевшими горячими губами и ими сминая на сторону шапочку.  
Туман исчез как по щелчку. Больше она никогда не вспомнит (зная себя, даже не будет уверена, что дама в синем пальто существовала не в виде грезы, как и вся прочая жизнь до Освальда), что делала и думала до этой секунды, и почему, собственно, была несчастна.  
\- Мэм, - кто-то потрогал ее за плечо. Полицейский. Немножко узнав полицейских в этом городе, Гертруда сразу поняла, что этот конкретный просто очень молод, и, вероятнее всего, долго не проживет. - С вами все в порядке?  
\- Да-а… - протянула она со странным звоном в голосе, озадачив еще больше служителя, потому что плечи ее прыгнули, прыгнули еще раз, растянулись уголки губ, и она засмеялась, а потом захохотала, откидывая голову, ударяясь в новые слезы, уже от веселья. - У нас… у нас увели коляску!  
Коляски действительно не было. Как и кто ее угнал вот так запросто - один бог знал, но это как раз было неудивительно. Ее и вместе с ребенком не угнали только потому что она тогда держалась за ручку, пока дремала. Гертруда уже цеплялась за руку встрепенувшегося полицейского, хлопала его по рукаву и заливалась громче прежнего:  
\- Ну и черт с ней, и черт с ней, хаах-хаха, в самом деле, черт с ней, я ее терпеть не могла, пусть сами ее и чинят! И малыш ненавидел ее, правда, малыш? Шарик только жаль! Шарик бы оставили, ду-дураки!

Поздней осенью было вообще темно с утра до ночи, так, что и не поймешь, где, собственно, то и другое. Гертруда забывала заводить часы и зачастую определяла утро по шуму соседних квартир, по бокам, сверху, снизу коробки с людьми, их будильниками, скрипящими матрасами, шлепающими тапочками, гонками воды в туалетах, а в середине всего этого они, вдвоем к черту слали утро. В окно колотился дождь, в комнате горел электрический свет, как всегда последняя, единственная, извечная осенняя мошка тыкалась в лампочку под абажуром, и Гертруда тихо покачивалась, полусидя в кровати и прижимая заспанного Освальда к животу.  
Манежика не существовало уже давно. Теперь она укладывала его только к себе, в свое гнездо (кровать ее была тем еще местом - взъерошенная груда подушечек, простыней, одеял, комочками перемешанных чулок и мятых сброшенных кружев, а теперь и детских игрушек, крохотных носочков, и неведомых еще, невообразимых залежей, разгребаемых лишь в определенном настроении в особые дни). Потому как пару ночей после того случая в парке ей хватило проснуться, задыхаясь от испуга и ясной мысли, что его нет - вообще нет никакого ребенка, и выхватывать его из кроватки, чтобы утащить в берлогу. Теперь они спали вместе и просыпались вместе, и куда-то вылезать из этого рая вообще не было желания.  
\- Смотри-ка… - мурлыкала она сквозь сжатое от нежности горло, ерзая по его макушке щекой и защипывая двумя пальцами крошечные пальчики на его ступне. - Нога… ну надо же. Совсем как у меня. Рука… ну ты подумай… как настоящий человечек.  
Он сонно барахтался, потягивался, месил воздух кулачками, наконец, дважды презабавно втянув воздух, зевнул с тонким котеночьим звуком. Гертруда ослабла от прилившей к шее и вискам нежности, подхватившей этот маленький зевок и уложившей его к сотням таких же в хранилище сердца.  
\- Кто-то не хочет просыпаться и кушать? Хочет кушать только ночью? - ворковала Гертруда, тиская его за бочки. Все надеялась его рассмешить. Подслушивала разговоры мамаш на прогулках, и складывалось ощущение, что ее Освальд - единственный в мире ребенок, который почти не смеется. Плакать он, положим, считай и перестал с тех пор, как поселился у нее на руках, но теперь демонстрировал феноменальную задумчивость для такого крошечного существа. - Чего тогда хочет этот ленивый детеныш? - - Может, ты маленькая совушка… кто совушка? Ты моя маленькая птичка, а? Что это у тебя там в лапках?  
Заметив, что он выкопал что-то из простыней, она приоткрыла его кулачок, откуда на нее блеснула бисерная пуговица того самого розового пальто, в котором когда-то Гертруда начинала свое путешествие по квартирам. И как она здесь оказалась, интересно? - Ух тыы, пуговку нашел? Это моя пуговка…  
\- Пу… - повторил вдруг Освальд очень серьезно. Гертруда так и замерла.  
\- Что, милый?  
\- Пукомка, - выговорил он и немножко насупился.  
Гертруда прижала ладонь к губам и на секунду зажмурилась от бешеного прилива хохота, чтобы не напугать его резким звуком. Но сдержаться не смогла, рассмеялась, повизгивая, и упала вместе с малышом в подушки. Это был приступ, сотрясение, извержение счастья, поднявшееся выше уровня моря, выше уровня неба, выше Бога самого, ибо нет другого Бога, чем твой ребенок, сказавший свое первое слово.  
Она, чудачка Гертруда, так много с ним болтала, ворковала, сюсюкала, пела, шутила, давала ему нежные прозвища, но так редко при этом говорила слово “мама”, что в итоге не стала его первым словом.  
Вот так история будет, чтобы рассказать ему в будущем. 

Их приезд незамеченным не остался. Стоило желтому автомобилю в вонючем выхлопном облаке отбыть с места, Гертруда насчитала как минимум три головы в окнах, а дверь почти сразу распахнулась, и явилась следующая на ее длинном пути хранительница улья. Эта была, пожалуй, жутче всех предыдущих, определил наметанный глаз Гертруды еще на стадии собеседования с нею. Ей казалось, что там в комнате перед нею сидит не человек, а сверхтяжелая трапеция с неподвижным монолитным лицом и нравственным рентгеном, встроенным в глаза.  
\- Добрый день, миссис Липшиц! - разулыбалась Гертруда еще с тротуара и помахала рукой. - Освальд, счастье мое, будь паинькой, помаши лапкой. Я знаю, она похожа на хищную телефонную будку, но это наша последняя квартира, так что не помешает с ней дружить.  
\- Последняя? Почему последняя? - Освальд, тут же озябнув на ветру, втянул голову в ворот пальтишка и руки в рукава, и потому махнул миссис Липшиц пустым рукавом. Гертруда сочла, что с нее вполне достаточно, и подняла с тротуара первые две коробки, обвязанные бечевкой - патефон и комодик.  
\- Потому что мне уже хочется разложить все свои вещи и никогда больше их не поднимать. Постой-постой! Нет, не это, милый. Возьми саквояж.  
Освальд оставил в покое бечевку на коробке с сервизом и потащил за ручку поистаскавшийся уже за годы саквояжик. Гертруда заранее набросала туда шарфов, платков и разнообразной тряпочной ерунды, зная, что он возьмется помогать. Если считать еще пару узлов с подобной начинкой, удастся его занять на то время, пока она перенесет все картонки и сундук. Где-то до сих пор мучительно застревал грузовичок с их более габаритным барахлом.  
\- Добрый день, - донеслось из домовладелицы. Кажется, даже губы не пошевелились. Однако в щелях меж неподвижных век двинулись темные радужки, проехались по маленькому Освальду, пыхтящему мимо нее со своей важной поклажей, остановились на коробочных завалах. - Не боитесь, что вещи украдут, пока ходите?  
\- Что вы. Я же знаю, что это прекрасный район, - наивно улыбнулась Гертруда и просочилась в холл.  
Когда же они все перетаскали, ее самоотверженный четырехлетний сын последней внес высокую, тщательно оберегаемую картонку со второй ее осенней шляпкой, споткнулся о порог и рухнул прямо поверх, сплющив ее начисто.  
Гертруда сначала убедилась, что он, бедолага, ничего не отшиб, а уж потом дала себе волю - хохотала так, что с минуту двух слов сказать не могла. И он, растерянный, вроде бы собирался зареветь от горечи проваленной миссии, но не мог сориентироваться теперь, надо ли.  
\- Вот так штука, - она раскрыла картонку и двумя пальцами вытащила то, что осталось от шляпки-клош после такого эффектного приземления. - Замечательная штука получилась. Я хозяйке подарю. Ей к лицу. Ну иди сюда, маленький убийца шляп.  
Она села на пол прямо посреди гор вещей и притянула его к себе, усадив на колени.  
\- Это хороший район? Лучше, чем наш? - допытался Освальд, обожающий запоминать все разговоры вокруг и потом задавать уточняющие вопросы по каждому усвоенному слову.  
\- Хороший, - иронически ответила Гертруда. - Как у лошади в… Но в любом случае, это последний, милый. И нам бы научиться в нем жить.  
\- Почему последний?  
\- Я тебе объясняла. Мамочке хочется поставить свой патефон на самое лучшее место в квартире, чтобы стоял он там вечно. Пойдем-ка поищем такое место. А без тебя не справлюсь, твой взгляд не то, что мой.  
Они стали распаковывать драгоценный патефон и коробку с пластинками - их было уже штук тридцать, против двух в самом начале.  
Минут пять он водил ее по квартире, с уморительной важностью сложив руки за спиной и придирчиво разглядывая все углы и поверхности. Гертруда покорно таскалась с патефоном наперевес, пряча улыбку всякий раз, как он оборачивался.  
Наконец, место было выбрано, и в самом деле неплохое, недалеко и от дивана, и от круглого стола, откуда можно было бы подкручивать ручку, занимаясь шитьем или чем угодно. Вдвоем они единодушно выбрали пластинку - ту, что любили оба, и по иронии это была именно та пластинка, под которую когда-то торжественно развалился шкаф. Хочешь-не хочешь, а поверишь, что они там внутри все слышат. Впрочем, Гертруда-то как раз была в этом уверена и до сих пор мучилась совестью за то, что иногда говорила в то время.  
Она, придерживая его руки в своих, помогла поставить пластинку, установить как следует иголку, подкрутить ручку на полный завод. Но как только послышались первые охающие причитания аккордеона, ей пришло в голову, что стоило выбрать чего-нибудь повеселее. Освальд как-то приуныл, может, оттого, что за хлопотами прошел день, и на улице вечерело, и в полупустой комнате все потускнело - голое, необжитое, неприрученное. Ей нравился стол, но не хватало скатерти. Дивану нужно было ее персидское покрывало, лампам - оранжевые абажуры, окнам - тяжелые уютные шторы с кистями, бесконечно участвующие в играх. Она залетала в комнату из спальни и быстренько ныряла за одну из штор, и Освальд искал ее в них - просто подбегал и хватал каждую в охапку, надеясь, что в следующий раз внутри окажется она. Было, правда, и что-то пугающее в этой игре - призрачная жуть, окутывающая ее в тот миг, когда она оказывалась в пыльной глухоте шторы, куда и музыка доносилась как через воду, и он обнимал ее ноги сквозь ткань, словно пробивался к ней из какого-то другого мира.  
Зато сколько было визга и счастья, когда она выпутывалась из ниспадающих складок, щекотала тяжелой золотой кистью его тепленькую тонкую шею и уже сама догоняла его где-то на середине комнаты, чтобы затискать.  
Детям трудно переезжать, почти что как зверькам, которых суют в мешок в одном месте и выпускают в другом. И запахи другие, и звуки, и вот уже притихший зверек дичится и жмется, недоверчиво оглядывая потолок, по которому ползут тени из голого окна, а за ним слышна воркотня и скрип коготков - голуби расхаживают прямо по карнизу за окном.  
\- Тщ-щ… - Гертруда приложила палец к своим губам, затем к его тонким губкам, бледным, почти в цвет кожи на лице. Он рос и становился таким красивым, как фарфоровый арлекинчик на сувенирной полке, с таким же белым личиком, где каждая линия была выведена тушью. Ни на кого не похожий. Лишь глаза были ее, точь-в-точь, бледно-зеленые, только очень ясные, каких у нее уже никогда снова не будет. - Эй. Не вешай носик.  
Чтоб закрепить этот призыв, она легонько поддела своим носом кончик его носа.  
\- Не бойся, если в жизни придется оказаться в месте, которое тебе не очень нравится. У тебя всегда, где бы ты ни был, будет маленький домик. Знаешь, где? Вот здесь.  
Она показала себе на грудь слева, там, где всегда неровно трепыхалось ее беспокойное сердце.  
\- А мой домик - вот здесь, - ее палец коснулся его рубашки над левым карманчиком. Он посмотрел вниз, потом снова на нее.  
\- А кто там еще?  
\- Никто.  
\- Никто?  
\- Разве нам нужен кто-то? Главное ведь, что мы с тобой вместе, это всегда самое важное... Мы тогда со всем справимся, и страшно не будет. Ох, Освальд… будешь ли ты меня любить так, как я тебя люблю?  
Гертруда и не знала, зачем сказала это. Само сказалось в полумраке, под кряхтение патефона.  
Освальд вместо ответа медленно приник к ней, обняв под мышками и уткнув лоб в шею.  
\- А тут… Тут еще будет красиво, - вздохнула она, тоже оглядывая потолок тревожными усталыми глазами. - Когда несносная машинка уже приедет… Один черт их знает, где они шляются.  
Освальд щекотно захихикал. Его ужасно веселило, когда она ругалась. Обнаружился этот факт совершенно случайно еще в тот период, когда со смехом в доме была напряженка.  
Гертруда сама уже с нетерпением ждала, когда наконец можно будет разложить вещи и полюбить это место.  
Последней эта квартира должна была стать по той причине, что счет ее не пополнялся вот уже месяц. Ошибки не было - с тех пор, как она выскребла оттуда последние деньги, ничего не появилось, и такая задержка случилась впервые за пять неполных лет. Прежде люди по ту сторону счета были аккуратны до невозможности.  
Возможно, что-то там стряслось, а может, им просто надоело - вникать у Гертруды не было настроения. Понятно только было, что ей придется как-то решать эту проблему, выползти из гнезда и найти наконец работу. В этом она, положим, не видела никакой трудности, как и во всем, что давно стало фоном ее настоящей жизни, жизни вдвоем, внутри маленькой матовой сферы, за пределами которой была реальность, а может, бесцветная беззвучная пустота.  
Так же, как и все прочее, это по ее мнению должно было как-нибудь сделаться само собой. 

Непривычно было возвращаться домой засветло, на закате. Гертруда даже не помнила, когда последний раз видела закат в городе. В рабочие дни приходила поздно, в выходные вечно сидела дома. Мир вокруг постепенно становился полностью тканевым и деревянным, на редких проволочных деревьях шелестели фетровые листочки, солнце включалось и выключалось по графику гигантского общежития, из-под ног летела старая книжная пыль.  
Гертруда повесила пальто мимо вешалки, даже не обратив внимания на то, как оно соскользнуло вниз и шлепнулось на пол, тяжело вылезла из обуви и босиком прошла в квартиру, не в силах искать домашние туфли. Одна как всегда валялась возле полки, а второй, тоже ожидаемо, и след простыл.  
Прежде всего она подошла к комнате Освальда и открыла незапертую дверь.  
Он был там - сидел на своей кровати спиной к ней, ссутулившийся и чем-то занятый, и солнце трогательно и нежно горело сквозь его оттопыренные круглые ушки, от оранжевого луча искрил светленький пух на шее, и все закатное золото тонуло в черноте волос на детской еще смешной макушке с хохолком. Гертруда подумала некстати о том, что бывает с человеком после смерти. И если б существовал хотя бы маленький шанс того, что ей позволят целую вечность стоять призраком у него за спиной и смотреть на его затылок, умереть было бы не страшно.  
Он почувствовал ее присутствие почти мгновенно. Она и секунды не простояла, думая обо всем этом - он дернулся, и прежде чем обернулся, Гертруда услышала сухой жестяной звук, будто судорожно закрыли крышку чего-то.  
\- Мама? - еще в повороте он съехал на пол, сделав рукой такое движение, будто спрятал что-то под кровать. - Почему ты дома? Все в порядке?  
\- А... пустяк, милый, - она сморщилась и рассеянно запустила пальцы в заколотые волосы, чтобы разрушить прическу и распустить их. - А у тебя все хорошо?  
\- Конечно, - он выбрался наверх и присел на кровать теперь лицом к ней, и она видела, как на виске у него слиплась короткая прядка, и вдоль нее медленно ползла прозрачная капля пота. - Ты домой… насовсем? В смысле, уже совсем вернулась сегодня?  
\- Завтра ведь суббота? - спросила она невпопад, ковыряя ногтем вздувшуюся пузырем старую краску на дверном косяке.  
\- Пятница, мама.  
\- Ах… Ну, пятница. Я подумала, как здорово, приду пораньше и побуду с тобой… И всю субботу тоже. Ты ведь не ужинал? Давай ну его, включим телевизор и объедимся пирожными вместо ужина.  
\- С радостью, мам… Буду идти назад - куплю.  
\- Идти назад? - Гертруда подняла брови и слегка подобрала нижнюю губу. - Ты куда-то идешь?  
\- У меня вроде как встреча… Дела, - он глянул на часы. - Совсем скоро. Как раз одевался, собирался. Мне бы закончить, мама.  
\- Идешь гулять с ребятами?  
\- Ну да.  
\- Именно сегодня? Когда я дома?  
\- Ну, откуда мне было знать? Ты же должна была… - он еще раз бегло взглянул на циферблат будильника, затем нервно сверился с наручными часами. - Я совсем недолго. И почти собрался. Мам?  
Он смотрел на нее выжидательно, и Гертруда все поняла. Он хотел, чтобы она ушла. Когда-то она возвращалась домой, и он радовался как маленький щенок, оставленный в одиночестве на весь день, а теперь время прошло, ему каким-то образом стало пятнадцать, и она ему мешала.  
\- Да… Пожалуйста, - бесцветно произнесла она и медленно вытеснилась наружу, прикрывая дверь за собой.  
Внезапно по горлу спустился прелый скользкий комок и как бы потянул ее всю вниз. Кольнуло одновременно в сердце и в затылке, точно изнутри ткнулся маленький кулачок там и там, и Гертруда осела на пол, и разрыдалась, как маленькая девочка.  
Он так бился с той стороны в дверь, которую она подперла собой, что в конце концов сдвинул ее и провез по полу. Мелькнула мысль, что ему было бы куда проще сделать это, если б она была такой, как десять лет назад.  
\- Мама! Мама, что с тобой? Мама! Ма… - от ужаса голос его надорвался и сел, потому Освальд даже не мог кричать, а страшно тоненько сипел, так, что кулачок у нее в сердце стукнул еще раз, теперь от жалости к нему, но все еще не в силах выбиться из всепожирающего потока, наплывшей илистой толщи жалости к себе. Сын метался вокруг нее на коленях, хватал, гладил, чуть не носом ее тыкал, такой перепуганный, пятнисто-лиловый, а она только сидела и рыдала, и рыдала в голос, скривив рот горестной восьмеркой.  
\- Мамочка… Мама… Да что у тебя? Голова? Что? Что болит? Давай в больницу? Давай? Я отвезу тебя… Я машину вызову! Мама, ну…  
При одном упоминании больницы она взмахнула руками и тряхнула головой, оттолкнув его руки, ловившие ее запястья.  
\- Господи, мама! - простонал он и попытался теперь сгрести ее всю, расползающуюся по полу как кусок желе, на который наступили ногой. - Пойдем в кровать… Пойдем, вставай! Да что это…  
Кое-как он ее поднял и вправду дотащил до ее спальни, обливаясь потом и мучительно свистя носом от натуги. Потом вытирал ее лицо мокрым полотенцем, смывая “расплаканную” тушь, гладил руки, принес воды, а затем и коньяка, и мало-помалу она притихла, только повернулась теперь к нему спиной. Трудно было сейчас глядеть на него - такого заострившегося от тревоги, с ясными горящими глазами и неестественно вылезшими углами скул.  
Внезапно в дверь позвонили. И Гертруда даже спиной почувствовала, как он напрягся.  
\- Мама, я быстро. Ты побудешь? А? Пять минут. Пять минут, и я вернусь.  
Он бегло погладил ее и выбросился из комнаты как рыба на берег, до того стремительно получилось. Гертруда не вслушивалась нарочно, но от звуков было некуда деться, они странно плавали и отражались внутри ее головы, как в пустом бассейне: открывшаяся входная дверь, шепот, почти шипение, затем поднялся негромкий басовитый гомон, и звонкий и веселый юношеский голос, типичный для парней, в принципе не умеющих говорить тихо, перекрыл его: “Ты-то сам не пришел!”  
И снова его сердитый, даже повелительный шепот, торопливые шаги, бормотание, скрип пола от переступающих ног - все те звуки, что не могла не издавать небольшая толпа мальчишек, если пытаться заставить их стоять на одном месте. Снова сухой жестяной звук. В конце концов, закрылась дверь, и Освальд вернулся. Вновь промялась кровать, когда он сел с краю и стал гладить ее по голове.  
\- У тебя волосы все спутались… - заметил он, когда пальцы застряли в колтуне, свалявшемся, видно, пока она была в истерике. Гертруда услышала маленький стук - он, привстав с кровати, дотянулся до близко стоящего туалетного столика и что-то взял с полированной поверхности. А потом она почувствовала, как волосы осторожно цепляет расческа.  
\- Так, ну, значит, постой… - он пересел поудобней, отвел “лишние” волосы вперед за ее плечо и сосредоточился на особенно спутанных. - Ты вернулась раньше… Ага! Работа? Все-таки довели? Ну, я знал! Давно хотели тебя выжить и выжили.  
Она громко шмыгнула носом, как провинившийся ребенок.  
\- Почти десять лет я там работала, и что… За что? Я там состарилась, в этом… в этой пыльной яме.  
\- Я знаю, знаю, - он пальцами распутывал совсем трудный сбившийся узелок кудряшек. - Ну и все, и нет их больше, провалились они под землю. Тебе лучше?  
\- Конечно, лучше. Ведь ты со мной, - всхлипнула Гертруда. - Не пошел к своим друзьям из-за меня?  
\- Ничего, как видишь, сами пришли… Пф… Друзья. Я им нужнее, чем они мне, - обронил он вдруг загадочно, и это ее удивило.  
\- Как это, детка? - уточнила она доверчиво.  
\- Да мы… мы вместе делаем проект. В школе, - пояснил он, слегка запнувшись в середине фразы. - Материалы кое-какие надо было передать. Выбрось из головы. Неинтересно это.  
\- Как хорошо, что ты поладил с остальными детьми. Тебя больше не обижают?  
\- Нет, не волнуйся. Никто больше меня не обидит. И тебя тоже.  
\- У тебя завтра сложные уроки? - спросила Гертруда осторожненько, все еще стесняясь задвинуть совесть окончательно.  
\- Нет, мамочка, чушь всякая, раз плюнуть. Я останусь с тобой. Куда бы я пошел, в самом деле… Вот за пирожными сбегаю, хочешь, совсем быстро, заметить не успеешь. Давай. Только не плачь больше, а то я сдохну.  
\- Освальд! Ну как такое говорить?  
\- Прости. Зато правда.  
\- А ваш проект?  
\- Справятся без меня.  
Она повернулась к нему лицом, уткнулась в его худые мальчишеские колени и опять расплакалась - теперь уже легче, слаще, так самозабвенно, как плачут дети, пережившие прививку или стихийное бедствие. И даже стыд был удивительно парадоксально приятен, вроде как придавал ее счастью немного горьковатый вкус. Стыдно и счастливо было осознавать, что он никуда от нее не денется сейчас, что ей стоит только заплакать, и как она могла подумать, что он отдалился, куда же он отдалится, куда? Разве он сможет жить без нее?  
А она без него?  
В памяти так и остались навечно некоторые моменты, когда казалось, что сын ее изменился. Несколько лет назад, если память не подводила, вдруг затянуло беспокойство, словно кто-то повесил между ними прочную слизистую пленку, сквозь которую она могла видеть его, трогать, говорить, но не могла проникнуть, не могла достать до чего-то невидимого и пугающего у него внутри. А он ничего не объяснял, и ей пришлось жить с этим дальше. Она решила, что это взросление, будь оно проклято, которое ни отменить, ни отложить. Он, ее маленький фарфоровый принц, вырос сам из себя, опять заступил в другой мир, и теперь ей нужно было искать его там, хватать руками пустоту, надеясь, что за одной из завес окажется он.  
Но вот он сейчас обнимал ее, и у него уже были такие широкие кисти рук, она раньше совсем не замечала, и шея больше не пахла овчинкой по-детски, и он совсем не казался ей чужим. Несмотря на то, что за его пятнадцать лет она прибавила в весе примерно фунтов тридцать пять, теперь он вдруг оказался большим, а она - маленькой.  
\- Вот и славно… - вздохнула Гертруда сквозь слезы, лежа у него головой на сгибе локтя, как кошка. - Покуролесим в выходные. Потом когда еще смогу… Когда стану бегать за работой. Как сейчас это делают? Я и не знаю. Газету покупают?  
\- Чего? - Освальд, пораженный, выпрямился и вытянул шею. - Ты серьезно, мама?  
\- Ну а откуда мы будем брать деньги? - фыркнула она, некстати саркастично. - Выращивать в горшках? Ха… ха… сажать… четвертаки…  
Он почему-то вовсе не развеселился, а вдруг засопел, вырвался и встал на ноги. Она перепугалась и подумала, не стоит ли ей опять заплакать на всякий случай, или все же с этим погодить до более понятного продолжения.  
А Освальд постоял несколько секунд, то бледнея, то покрываясь пятнами, сжимая и разжимая кулаки, а потом залез руками в карманы брюк и стал вышвыривать из них скомканные денежные купюры, сухо и еле слышно стукающие по доскам пола. Вслед за ними загремели и ливнем льющиеся монетки. Гертруда онемела от неожиданности, да вдобавок еще прижала руки ко рту, будто этого онемения было недостаточно.  
\- Деньги? Да вот деньги! - крикнул Освальд, все вытряхивая и вытряхивая из карманов измятые, съеженные неряшливые бумажки. И поток, звенящий поток из монет. Эти мальчики, прокатилась какая-то внезапная, вообще не нужная мысль в сознании Гертруды, ничего аккуратно не складывают. - Думаешь, я не могу… Куда ты пойдешь? Чтобы потом опять вот так, вот так было? А мне что делать, смотреть?  
Он сорвался с места и выбежал, оглушительно топая, но вернулся меньше, чем через минуту с жестяной коробкой. И так резко открыл ее, лязгнув ногтями о крышку, что деньги оттуда выпорхнули как птицы, и она могла поклясться, что помимо долларовых и пятерок видела там и двадцатки, и “полтинники”.  
\- Ну вот, вот… - он все сгребал купюры в охапки и швырял прямо на кровать, вытряс остатки, перевернув коробку, и тут у него самого из мокрых глаз потекли слезы, сбежали по крыльям носа и закапали с него вниз. Взгляд был болезненным и беспомощным, будто он боялся, что она отвергнет все эти подношения, встанет и прямо сейчас пойдет искать чертову работу, чтобы потом мучительно рыдать вечерами. - Ты думала, я не знаю, откуда деньги берутся? И это не все еще, я еще принесу, сколько надо тебе, столько и будет… Я… подрабатываю. И ты не пойдешь никуда, потому что я не хочу смотреть, как ты плачешь, да я любого убью, кто мучает тебя, пойду и прикончу его, кого покажешь, понятно?  
Он, наверное, и сам не знал, как раскричался, и как при этом выглядел. И Гертруда не могла найти внутри себя ни одного подходящего слова, чтобы хотя бы примерно это описать.  
Не то чтобы в этот момент она его не узнала. Скорее, узнала какого-то нового, какого еще не видела, а он ей никогда не показывал.  
Она лишь протянула руки, готовая принять и нового, любого, всех сразу, и он, вмиг обессилев, свалился к ней в объятия. Так они обнимались, хрустя рассыпанными по покрывалу деньгами, и она теперь уже опять гладила его по голове, лохматой и немного липкой. Чем-то он стал мазать волосы в последнее время, маленький щеголь.  
\- Не надо так говорить, милый, не надо. Ты хороший мальчик. Правда хороший мальчик, ты самый лучший, и не делаешь никаких плохих вещей. Ты просто расстроился. Так? Только послушай.  
Она взглянула ему в лицо, гладя щеки и разглаживая широкие брови, светлее волос.  
\- Ты знаешь, Освальд, есть такие… взрослые состоятельные женщины, которые ищут молодых мальчиков, красивых, как ты. И предлагают им деньги. За компанию. Понимаешь, о чем я? Ты ведь не попадешься на это, Освальд?  
Он так растерялся, что пару секунд просто смотрел на нее, часто моргая, словно не понял, что было сказано, а потом сжал губы и прыснул со смеху.  
\- Нет, мама… Хааа…. хахаха! Нет, серьезно? Вот ты о чем думаешь?  
\- Женщины могут быть коварны, - важно заявила она и надулась, понимая, что он сейчас над ней ужасно потешается. - Я побольше твоего знаю. Тебе-то откуда.  
\- В самом деле, откуда мне, - он, смешливо искрящийся, похлопал ее по руке. - Взрослые состоятельные женщины вовсе не мечтают обо мне. И вертлявые девчонки тоже. И размалеванные… как там? Господи, мама. Фантазерка… Ну так я пойду за эклерами? А то есть одна девчонка, которая страсть как любит эклеры, а все валит на меня.  
\- А ты меня вечно будешь этим поддевать! - развеселилась Гертруда, пихнула его в плечо, а потом притянула к себе и зацеловала, как, бывало, хватала ни с того ни с сего и зацеловывала маленького, пока он пищал и выкручивался. - Ничего тебе больше не расскажу.  
\- Нет, расскажи, - попросил он без смеха, притихнув вдруг. - Расскажи еще что-нибудь. Ты смешно рассказываешь.  
Солнце зашло уже давным-давно, закат рассеялся и угас, а в комнате, в самом центре человеческого муравейника, горел электрический свет, она прижимала к себе своего сынишку, и вещи, которые с виду имели размер, вес, плотность и значение в реальности, опять ссохлись и развалились, как декорации, склеенные из бумаги и паутины.  
\- Да черту под хвост эти эклеры. - сказала Гертруда, понимая, что не готова сейчас его отпустить, даже и на минуту. - Я пирог испеку с яблоками,  
Он щекотно захихикал ей в шею.  
Его все еще смешило, когда она ругалась. Годы шли, а некоторые вещи так и не менялись.  
И, наверное, не могли измениться уже никогда.

**Author's Note:**

> * "Мы" (итал.)  
> **Автор был немало вдохновлен на этот текст музыкой Cirque du soleil, а особенно отличилась композиция Vai Vedrai, рассыпанная смысловым бисером повсюду, а самая крупная бисеринка скрыта под упоминанием колыбельной. 
> 
> И конкретно строчки
> 
> Follia  
> Del bambino pien di vita  
> Che giocando al paradiso  
> Dal soldato fu ucciso


End file.
